guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
The Outsider
"The Outsider" is an Alternative song by A Perfect Circle from their album Thirteenth Step. It exists in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock in Pandora's setlist. Star Challenges Guitar *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 151,200 Platinum: 203,500 Diamond: 260,500 *HIT CHORDS: Hit as many chords as possible. Gold: 160 Platinum: 211 Diamond: 310 *STAR POWER SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high score while in Star Power. Gold: 41,000 Platinum: 69,100 Diamond: 108,500 Bass *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 96,700 Platinum: 140,500 Diamond: 159, 300 *NOTE STREAK: Hit as many notes in a row as you can. Gold: 174 Platinum: 230 Diamond: 262 Drums *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 188,700 Platinum: 229,900 Diamond: 292,100 *DRUM ACCENT NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 100 Platinum: 150 Diamond: 170 Vocals *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 57,800 Platinum: 79,800 Diamond: 100,100 *STAR POWER SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high score while in Star Power. Gold: 12,007 Platinum: 20,011 Diamond: 33,013 Band *STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 325,000 Platinum: 650,000 Diamond: 1,025,000 *NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 395,000 Platinum: 697,000 Diamond: 1,082,000 *MULTIPLIER TIME: Keep your band multiplier at x5 or higher. Gold: 12.00s Platinum: 24.00s Diamond: 48,00s Sections Intro Verse Bridge 1 Chorus 1 Medicated Bridge 2 Chorus 2 Break Down A Break Down B Bridge 3 Guitar Break Disconnect Chorus Out Lyrics FREEFORM Help me if you can It's just that this Is not the way I'm wired So could you please Help me understand You've given in to all these Reckless dark desires, you're Lyin' to yourself again Suicidal imbecile Think about it Poundin' on a fault line What'll it take to get it Through to you precious I'm over this Why do you wanna throw it away like this Such a mess Why would want to I watch you Disconnect and self destruct One bullet at a time What's your rush now, everyone will Have his day to die Medicated, drama queen Picture perfect, numb belligerence Narcissistic, drama queen Craving fame and all its decadence Lyin' through your teeth again Suicidal imbecile Think about it Poundin' on a fault line What'll it take to get it Through to you precious I'm over this Why do you wanna throw it away like this? Such a mess Why would I wanna watch you Disconnect and self destruct One bullet at a time What's your rush now, everyone will Have this day to die FREEFORM They were right about you They were right about you Lyin' to my face again Suicidal imbecile Think about it You're poundin' on a fault line What'll it take to get it Through to you precious I'm over this Why do you wanna throw it away like this? Such a mess, over this, over this! Disconnect and self destruct One bullet at a time What's your hurry, everyone will Have this day to die It you choose to pull the trigger Should your drama prove sincere Do it somewhere far away from here Songwriters *William Howedel *Maynard James Keenan External links *The Outsider on Wikipedia Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:6th Tier